explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Crossfire
' |image= |series= |production= 40510-485 |producer(s)= |story= |script= René Echevarria |director= Les Landau |imdbref=tt0708521 |guests=Duncan Regehr as Shakaar, Bruce Wright as Sarish |previous_production=Paradise Lost |next_production=Return to Grace |episode=DS9 S04E012 |airdate=29 January 1996 |previous_release=(DS9) Paradise Lost (Overall) Threshold |next_release=(DS9) Return to Grace (Overall) Meld |story_date(s)=Unknown (2372) |previous_story=(DS9) Paradise Lost (Overall) Alliances |next_story=(DS9) Return to Grace (Overall) Threshold }} =Summary= First Minister Shakaar arrives at Deep Space Nine to negotiate for Bajor's early admittance into the Federation. The dignitary creates quite a stir around the station — especially with Kira, a friend since she worked for him in the Resistance. Soon after his arrival, Odo learns that "The True Way," a Cardassian extremist group, is planning to assassinate Shakaar. Security is beefed up throughout the station, and Odo personally shadows him. But when Shakaar takes a leisurely stroll with Kira, Odo's hidden affection for her leaves him with an uncomfortable feeling. After a tough round of negotiations, Shakaar asks Odo to accompany him back to his quarters. Once there, Shakaar awkwardly admits that he's falling in love with Kira, and wonders if Kira has any similar thoughts about him. Since Odo's own feelings for Kira go beyond mere friendship, he realizes that he now has a rival for her affections. At their weekly security meeting, Kira is distracted, which concerns Odo. She begs off early to give Shakaar a tour of the station, and Odo has to follow them as part of his security duties. He sees the two grow closer and almost kiss before remembering they're not exactly alone. Soon after, the three enter the turbolift, and Worf announces over the com that they must be re-routed. Odo asks Worf to verify his security code before control is transferred — just as Shakaar makes a dinner date with Kira. Distracted, Odo releases the turbolift before verifying Worf's code, and the turbolift suddenly goes into freefall. Thinking quickly, Odo is able to morph into metal rods and stops the turbolift, saving their lives. Afterwards, he admits to Sisko with embarrassment that he allowed the saboteur to act by turning over control of the turbolift without verification. Realizing that he has to do something, Odo heads for Kira's quarters and guards reveal that Shakaar has been inside with her since returning from dinner — three hours ago. Odo relieves a guard and stands outside her door until morning, when Shakaar finally departs. She happily tells Odo of her developing relationship with Shakaar, after which Odo leaves, only to discover that Worf has apprehended the saboteur without his help. Hurt and frustrated, Odo returns to his quarters and in an uncharacteristic fit of rage, demolishes everything. Disturbed by the noise, Quark comes to Odo's quarters and is surprised by what he sees. He tells Odo that he has to resolve his feelings for Kira one way or another in order to regain control of his life. Odo returns to Kira's quarters and tells her he wants to stop their weekly meetings. She's puzzled, but doesn't push him, and Odo forces himself to get his mind back on his job — and nothing else. =Errors and Explanations= Equipment Oddities # It’s surprising that Cardassian turbolifts don’t have an emergency stop mechanism, like the plain old unsophisticated elevators we use today. It could have been disabled by the assassin – assuming the Cardassians bothered to include it in the design in the first place! Nit Central # By Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Tuesday, August 29, 2000 - 1:47 am: WARNING!!!! POSSIBLE SPOILER!!! Shakaar is talking to Odo about whether, or not, to tell Kira how he feels about her. In a later episode (Children of Time?), it's revealed that Kira & Shakaar broke up because something, or other, told them that they were destined to walk down different paths, or something like that. Well, why don't Bajorans just go to this thing in the first place to find out who they are supposed to be with and avoid all this mistaken coupling that they do in the first place? constanze on Monday, October 13, 2003 - 1:31 pm: I haven't seen that ep. yet, but the way you describe it, I wonder if they have grown apart in the meantime, and are therefore walking down different paths from that time onwards, since people change. I mean, Kira looked really happy in this ep., so I think it was good for her at this point of her life. Just a thought. Seniram Maybe they want the freedom to decide that sort of thing for themselves. # Kira and Shakaar watch the Wormhole open, but where was the ship that caused it to open? Maybe it’s hidden in the glare? # constanze on Monday, October 13, 2003 - 1:31 pm:''What's up with Sisko in this ep.? Why does he brush off Odo with a personal problem, instead of either talking it over directly with him or talking to somebody else of the senior staff to talk to Odo to help him with it? Usually, whenever someone of the senior staff has problems, the rest of the command crew and certainly the captain, notices it and tries to help. Is Odo not important enough? Does nobody like him enough to try to help him? '''Sisko and the others could be distracted by Shakaar’s visit.' # Funny, I could have sworn the fake worf said in his dialogue to "check the security codes". This means that either the assassin was clairvoyant and knew Odo was too precoccupied to really check or he had really stolen the security codes, too. I therefore can't understand why Sisko doesn't pursue the matter once Odo says he neglected to check the codes; they still could have been compromised! Mike Nuss on Saturday, April 02, 2005 - 6:00 pm: No, Odo was the one who said "Give me your security codes and I'll release control to you." Then he released control without waiting for Worf to give the codes. ' # ''John A. Lang on Tuesday, November 18, 2003 - 6:41 pm: Once Odo unmorphed his hands, what was holding the turbolift in place? ''Dan Gunther on Tuesday, November 18, 2003 - 10:36 pm:'' The sides of the turbolift, which Odo had pushed out of shape.' # Odo and Worf point to point to a part of the station map and discuss how they're going to clear that portion of the habitat ring. The map only shows the docking ring, however. You can even see a docking port on the map. '''There could be habitats in the docking ring, or docks in the habitat ring!' Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine